Per amicizia
by Ada Ross
Summary: Poco después de su partida apresurada de Monteriggioni, Maquiavelo recibe noticias sobre el ataque a la villa.


**Título:** Per amicizia.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Assassin's Creed.  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Maquiavelo, Ezio.  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 1117.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> spoilers del final de AC2 y del comienzo de La Hermandad.  
><strong>Notas:<strong>siempre he querido escribir un fic sobre Ezio y Maquiavelo, y especialmente sobre cómo están las cosas en La Hermandad. El replay me bendijo con esta idea, así, de repente. De nuevo, títulos patrocinados por wordreference porque no tengo imaginación.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado varios días desde su marcha apresurada de Monteriggioni. El viaje a caballo resultaba agotador con el aire gélido de mediados de enero; incluso algunos campos amanecían cubiertos por una fina escarcha. Tenía una buena montura, ropa abrigada y conocía las paradas necesarias hasta llegar a la gran Roma, la manzana podrida de Italia. Maquiavelo todavía sentía hervir la sangre cuando pensaba que el Español vivía por culpa de Ezio. Tantos años de pelea y todo echado a perder en el último segundo. Desconocía los motivos de Ezio; pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que no los compartía bajo ningún concepto, así como de que éste había cometido el mayor error de toda su vida. A veces notaba que la cólera y la decepción se acomodaban en sus pensamientos, pues el viaje en solitario le había dado tiempo suficiente para repasar todos y cada uno de los problemas a los que se enfrentaban.<p>

No fue hasta el tercer o cuarto día de viaje que escuchó la noticia. Se había detenido en una pequeña taberna de un pueblo minúsculo del territorio florentino para dejar descansar al caballo y servirse un poco de vino caliente especiado, pues tenía los huesos fríos y la ropa húmeda por el relente nocturno. Las palabras salieron de los labios de uno de los lugareños, un trabajador del campo que había parado en la taberna. Un ataque del ejército del Papa en la Toscana.

Maquiavelo se aproximó hasta él con cierto recelo. Podía tratarse de un simple rumor sin base alguna, o una absoluta verdad. Cuando le interrogó sobre el ataque, el hombre, algo afectado por el alcohol, sólo pudo balbucear unas pocas palabras. Las suficientes como para que "Monteriggioni" fuese una de ellas.

o

Si el Papa había mandado a su ejército a asediar un lugar en la Toscana, sólo podía ser Monteriggioni dadas las circunstancias. Maquiavelo no obtuvo más información del hombre de la taberna, así que se despidió de forma abrupta del tabernero y volvió junto a su caballo. ¿Habrían sobrevivido al ataque? ¿Estaría el Fruto de nuevo en manos del Español? Parecía tan predecible… ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta antes? El Fruto era motivo suficiente para lanzar un ataque contra un pueblo en apariencia inocente. Ya buscarían excusas para justificarse. Monteriggioni estaba bien protegida; pero Maquiavelo temía que poco o nada podrían hacer contra César Borgia.

La inquietud le perturbó el sueño aquella noche. Si Monteriggioni había caído, el refugio más importante de la Hermandad en Italia se había derrumbado junto a sus murallas. Maquiavelo vio con claridad que era imperativo llegar cuanto antes a Roma: tendrían que trabajar desde cero casi. Afianzar las alianzas que tenían en la ciudad y buscar apoyos. El yugo de los Borgia había dejado descontentos y protestas; tenían que aprovechar la oportunidad.

Sin embargo, esos pensamientos no estaban exentos de una sensación de remordimiento. Se había marchado con rapidez de Monteriggioni y había dejado a los otros miembros de la Orden atrás. Él era un asesino, a fin de cuentas.

Contra todo juicio sensato, Maquiavelo no siguió el camino hacia Roma a la mañana siguiente.

o

Estaba acostumbrado a viajar de noche; sin embargo, había notado un comportamiento extraño en su caballo mientras deshacía el camino de vuelta a la villa. Le sorprendió comprobar que la causa de ese nerviosismo era la presencia de otra montura en mitad del camino; un caballo que le resultaba lejanamente familiar. En mitad de aquella carretera pedregosa y al amparo de la más absoluta soledad, Maquiavelo encontró extraño que un caballo hubiese acabado solo. No tuvo demasiado tiempo para teorizar: junto al caballo, Maquiavelo vislumbró la figura de un hombre sobre la tierra bocabajo. No sin cierta cautela, desmontó de su propio caballo y se acercó con paso rápido hasta el lugar del accidente. La montura relinchó, como pidiendo ayuda.

La sorpresa de Maquiavelo fue máxima al comprobar _quién_era el misterioso hombre.

o

Estaba inconsciente. Por un momento, hasta creyó que había muerto; pero la respiración, aunque débil, no se había extinguido del todo. La camisa de lino estaba rasgada y empapada en sangre, tanto seca como reciente. Maquiavelo no tardó en localizar la herida en el costado; un orificio pequeño que con total seguridad era causa de un arma de fuego.

Nadie había visto a Ezio Auditore en un estado tan lamentable: moribundo, herido de muerte y a punto de exhalar su último suspiro. Maquiavelo no se consideraba creyente, pero la cuestión rondaba sus pensamientos: si él no hubiese decidido dar marcha atrás, siguiendo los dictados de la razón, Ezio estaría muerto. Ni siquiera las tenía todas con él.

Con una frialdad imperturbable, Maquiavelo decidió que no era el momento de perder tiempo en cavilaciones. Arrancó algunos jirones de la camisa de Ezio y vendó con ellas la herida, que todavía sangraba poco a poco. Escuchó la respiración entrecortada de Ezio, que emitía sonidos parecidos a quejidos cada vez que le movía. Entonces le agarró por debajo de las axilas y haciendo uso de la toda la fuerza que podía, levantó al hombre moribundo.

Maquiavelo sabía que llevarlo a caballo hasta Roma podía ser una tarea imposible. Podía tardar un día o más sin descanso alguno; y todo podría ser en vano. Eran dos hombres adultos para una sola montura; uno de ellos a punto de morir. No estaba seguro de si Ezio viviría para contarlo; o incluso si él sería capaz.

Sin embargo, ninguno de esos impedimentos evitó que Maquiavelo tirase de las riendas del caballo y le golpease los costados al animal para cabalgar lo más rápido posible. A su espalda, el cuerpo de Ezio parecía enfriarse poco a poco.

o

"No me conoces, ni sabes cómo soy o cómo me llamo. Cuando este hombre despierte, simplemente infórmale de que Nicolás Maquiavelo le espera en el Mausoleo de Augusto."

La mujer no cuestionó sus directrices. Hacía apenas un día que habían regresado a Roma y Ezio, contra todo pronóstico, había sobrevivido al viaje. _Mala hierba nunca muere_, pensó Maquiavelo sin poder evitar una sonrisa taimada. En cuanto llegó a la ciudad se puso en contacto con los pocos aliados con los que contaba la Hermandad. Se aseguró de proporcionarle ropa a Ezio para cuando despertase, que dejó en casa de la mujer, y regresó a su propósito principal: reconstruir la Orden en el mismo territorio del enemigo. Una tarea ardua en una situación poco beneficiosa a la que se habían visto arrastrados por el error de Ezio.

A pesar de todo, no había podido dejar atrás a aquel hombre. No pensaba revelarle que él le había salvado de una muerte casi segura, aunque la tentación de hacerle ver que le debía una era muy fuerte. En su lugar, Maquiavelo prefirió mantener su enfado a un lado y admitir que consideraba a Ezio un buen amigo como para hacer lo que había hecho.

Aunque eso no iba le a evitar a Ezio una buena dosis de comentarios hirientes y críticas una vez despertase, por supuesto.

**-fin-**


End file.
